Who Hears Us When We Wish
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: The third and final story of my Fuu & Ferio Series. It's really cute and funny! Please read it, or i'll cry!


Disclaimer: As i have said before... I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Fuu rolled over in her sleep. The feeling around her had changed. She could no longer hear Hikari's distant barking from Lantis and Hikaru's room, nor the cry of Windam that always echoed in her heart. But there was still something familiar about the air around her.  
  
At least she knew Ferio was still asleep beside her. She felt his arm around her shoulder and smiled. She sat up and opened her eyes. I was still quite dark out, but she could make out one thing, the picture of her parents and sister on the dresser. It was her room back in Tokyo!  
  
"Ferio! Ferio wake up!" Fuu cried softly, shaking Ferio untill he finally yawned and sat up.  
  
"Something wrong Fuu?" Ferio said, still partially asleep.  
  
"We're in Tokyo…" Fuu told him. His eyes went wide as he looked around, realizing she was right. He remembered this room all too well, from when he and Fuu went to Tokyo for five days prior to their wedding.  
  
"How did we get here? We were in Cephiro when we fell asleep." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
  
"I know, I makes no sense to me either." Fuu said sadly. She looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning…Who in their right mind would send us to Tokyo at 4:30 in the morning? Fuu thought. Ferio looked out the window.  
  
"Can I not say locked up this time?" Ferio asked. Fuu nodded.  
  
"It is I who should stay inside. Everyone thinks I'm dead, or at least that's what Clef told me. No one knows you, you can go out." Fuu said. Ferio looked at himself.  
  
"I should probably get new cloths while I'm here. I don't think people in your world wear things like this…" Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
"Yes. You can wear my father's cloths, I'm not sure if they'd fit you, but it's all I have to offer." Fuu said getting up. She walked down the hall and returned with some of her father's cloths.  
  
"Though I'll always miss them, it's probably for the better my family died now. I don't know how I'd explain you. And that I'm married. 15 is a little young to be married here." Fuu smiled.  
  
"Yea." Ferio smiled. He stood up, picked up one of the suits and walked into another room to change. He walked back in. The suit fit perfectly, and he looked very handsome. Fuu blushed softly and smiled. Ferio sat down next to her again and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Once Hikaru and Umi figure out we're missing they'll find a way to get us back." Ferio said softly. Fuu nodded, though she wasn't so sure. She looked up at Ferio.  
  
"Ferio, Tokyo is very different from Cephiro." Fuu said. Ferio nodded. Fuu looked out the window and saw her reflection. She looked different, her hair was a little longer and darker, and she didn't need glasses anymore, though she usually wore them anyway. She smiled.  
  
"Ferio, I can go outside. I look different than before. No one will recognize me." Fuu smiled. Ferio nodded.  
  
"That's good. I'd probably get lost without you." Ferio smiled. By now it was 6:30 and the sun was rising. Fuu went into her closet and go changed. It was different from the green school uniform she usually wore, now it was a green t-shirt and a long pleaded sea green skirt. She smiled when she noticed Ferio staring at her, blushing lightly.  
  
Back in Cephiro…  
  
"Where are they? We've searched he entire castle!" Umi groaned.  
  
"Maybe they went for a walk or something." Caldina suggested. Hikaru agreed. Umi looked out the window.  
  
"We have to search all of Cephiro now?" Umi moaned. Clef shook his head.  
"No, they are not in Cephiro. I cannot sense their hearts." Clef said.  
  
"Neither can I." Lantis said.  
  
"Well where could they be then, if not Cephiro?" Ascot asked.  
  
"Farhen maybe, Fuu never did have tea with Aska. Maybe they went to do that." Sierra said. Umi shook her head.  
  
"Fuu would have told us. Something happened to them, I know it." Umi said.  
  
"Tokyo! They're in Tokyo!" Hikaru said. All eyes fell on her.  
  
"Somehow, I don't know how or why, they returned to Tokyo. But not of their own will." Hikaru said, "It's the only logical explanation." Umi nodded and leaned against Ascot.  
  
"She's right. And usually I can hear four calls in my heart, the howl of a wolf…Rayearth, a roar like a dragon…Selece, the cry of a hawk…Windam, and he neigh of a horse…Alcone. Now I only hear Rayearth and Selece. If Fuu and Ferio were still in this world, whether they were in Cephiro, Autozam, Chezeta, or Farhen, I would still hear Windam and Alcone." Umi said. Hikaru nodded, agreeing with Umi.  
  
With Fuu and Ferio…  
  
"Fuu-Chan?" A girl said as she saw Fuu and Ferio walking down the street. She, and a few other girls, ran up to Fuu. Ferio watched, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Fuu, is it you? We thought you were dead!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"No, I just…left…and now I'm back…temporarily." Fuu said. Though I don't know how long 'temporary' is. She thought. One of them looked at Ferio.  
  
"Who are you mister? I haven't seen you around here." She said. He looked at Fuu. She thought quickly.  
  
"A relative, visiting with me. I didn't want to come alone." Fuu smiled uneasily. Another of the three girls smirked.  
  
"Awfully close for a relative…" the girl said. Fuu blushed lightly. Ferio smiled and continued walking, Fuu followed.  
  
"That was close…too close." Ferio said. Fuu nodded. She took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. They walked into the market and Fuu bought some food. Ferio remained quiet. They left the market and returned to Fuu's house.  
  
"We'll go to Tokyo Tower tomorrow. Maybe we can find a way back from there. That's where Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, and I were summoned to Cephiro our first two visits." Fuu said as she put the groceries away.  
  
"I wonder if they even know we're gone." Ferio said. Fuu looked at him instantly.  
  
"Of course they know! Ferio, they're probably searching all over for us. I wish there was some way to tell them we're alright." Fuu said sitting down next to Ferio. He nodded.  
  
"So where's Tokyo Tower?" Ferio asked. Fuu pointed out the window at Tokyo Tower.  
  
"That's Tokyo Tower. It's getting late now. We should get some sleep. We'll go there first thing tomorrow." Fuu smiled. Ferio nodded.  
  
"Can I wear my normal cloths tomorrow? These are annoying." Ferio asked. Fuu smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"Of course." She smiled. Ferio smiled back. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned back against him. Soon enough, both were asleep.  
  
In Cephiro…  
  
"Clef, you mean even Hikaru's power and your power together can't bring them back!" Umi said. Clef nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He replied. Hikaru looked at the sky outside.  
"I wonder how they're doing, especially Ferio. Fuu can handle herself back in Tokyo, but Ferio's no more ready to be there then we were ready to be in Cephiro our first time." Hikaru sighed. Umi nodded.  
  
"Yea, and I'm sure they've had to leave the house. What about Fuu's friends that thought she was dead?" Umi asked.  
  
"Fuu's smart, I'm sure she thought of something." Presea smiled.  
  
"Yea, don't fret now. Fuu n' Ferio'll be just fine now, ya hear?" Caldina said. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you're right." Hikaru said.  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Tokyo Tower is just down the road from here." Fuu said as she walked alongside Ferio. Everyone stared at them. Fuu just smiled proudly, not ashamed at all. She knew why he wore it and loved him all the same. A boy walked up to them.  
  
"Dude, aren't you a little old for Halloween?" He laughed.  
  
"Ignore him Ferio." Fuu whispered. Ferio nodded. He followed hem, continually making fun of them. Fuu turned around.  
  
"Excuse me, but if you don't mind we are in a hurry. If you do not leave us alone you will certainly regret it." Fuu said firmly. He laughed.  
  
"Oh, 'miss proper', I'm so scared!" He laughed. Ferio stepped up behind Fuu. Her put an arm around her shoulders, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'd suggest listening to her. Because, I can make you regret it." Ferio said. The boy smirked.  
  
"Oh 'mister costume man' is stickin' up for his lil girlfriend?" He mocked. Fuu slapped him.  
  
"NEVER mock Ferio." Fuu snapped, though there was still a polite tone in her voice.  
  
"Now if you don't leave us alone we'll do worse." Ferio said. The boy took a step back.  
  
"What can you do?" He said sarcastically. Ferio pulled out his sword.  
  
"Do you want to find out?" Ferio smirked. Fuu gasped softly. The boy's eye's widened.  
  
"Woah, hey man! I'm just gonna leave now ok? You just go on to where ever…" the boy said, then turned and ran. Ferio smirked and put his sword away. Fuu smiled gently and rest her head on Ferio's shoulder. He slipped an arm around her waist and they continued walking. They entered Tokyo Tower where hundreds of people questioned Fuu on how they thought she was dead and where she had gone. She was a little overwhelmed by the crowd and ran into a bathroom. Ferio realized he couldn't go in after her. Many people now questioned who he was and why he was dressed so strangely.  
  
"It's not your problem…just back off." Was Ferio's only response. Fuu came out of the bathroom and returned to Ferio. Mr. Clef…Ms. Hikaru…Ms. Umi…please hurry. Fuu's heart cried. The cry was heard in the hearts of the other two magic knights.  
  
"Fuu…" Umi and Hikaru whispered at once. Ascot looked at Umi.  
  
"Something wrong Umi?" Ascot asked.  
  
"It's Fuu. I heard her…and Windam too. She told us to hurry." Umi said. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"So did I. Clef didn't you hear it?" Hikaru asked. Clef shook his head.  
  
"No, I did not. But you are the Magic Knights. Your heart belongs to two worlds. Thus it doesn't surprise me that you can communicate to each other through them." Clef explained. Umi's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean we can talk to Fuu using our hearts?" Umi asked. Clef nodded.  
  
"I'd assume so, seeing as that Fuu has." Clef replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that before! Clef we can find out if Fuu is ok!" Umi yelled. Hikaru closed her eyes. Fuu…Fuu can you hear me? It's Hikaru… Hikaru thought.  
  
Ms. Hikaru! Ms. Hikaru where are you? Fuu laughed in her head.  
  
I'm in Cephiro Castle. Where are you guys? We're worried about you two. Hikaru said back.  
  
We are currently in Tokyo Tower. I don't know how we got here, but Ferio and I are under much questioning. Fuu explained.  
  
Figured so…We're all trying our hardest to find a way home for you and Ferio. Hikaru responded. Fuu opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"They know Ferio. They're trying to bring us home. I could hear Hikaru in my heart." Fuu said quietly so no one else could hear. Ferio smiled and slipped an arm around Fuu's waist, holding her tightly.  
  
"That's good. I know they'll find a way soon. We'll be in Cephiro in no time." Ferio whispered. Fuu smiled gently. Fuu walked up to a window and put her hand on the glass.  
  
"This is the spot. Exactly where we stood when we were first summoned to Cephiro." Fuu said. Ferio looked around.  
  
"How can you tell, everything looks the same." Ferio asked. Fuu smiled and took a step back.  
  
"That sort of thing is hard to forget." Fuu smiled. Ferio smirked.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Ferio said. Fuu put a few coins into the machine and looked through.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru was right, we are high up." Fuu said softly. Ferio leaned against the railing.  
  
"Tokyo is so big, it looks so easy to get lost." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
"So does Cephiro. But Tokyo is worse, there are so many buildings that all look the same." Fuu said, "Just stay with me." Ferio nodded. No problem there… he thought. They turned and left. Fuu sat on her couch, reading a small book. She closed it and held it tightly.  
  
"Mother, you left this book for me. But it brings me such pain to read it. Why did you have to die that way?" Fuu asked. She opened the book again.  
  
"The clouds break, revealing an angel who flies to the sky. Never asking who she needs to be. She triumphs in all, bringing joy to everyone. Then she glides gently away…" her voice broke, "…like feathers in the wind." She closed it once more and held in her arms.  
  
"Your mother…she wrote that?" Ferio asked, sitting down beside Fuu. She nodded.  
  
"Mother thought so highly of me. My sister considered me lucky. I could do everything well. My mother was inspired by me and wrote so much in this book. But she thought so much of me, I was afraid to make a mistake. I pushed myself further than I could go. I would often hide and wish for an escape. Then I found Cephiro…and you." Fuu said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"It's over now though. You don't have to worry anymore." Ferio said. Fuu nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess so." She said softly. She put the book down and got up. Ferio smiled. Fuu stood on her porch outside humming. A bird landed on the railing then flew away only seconds later. Ferio watched her from the living room. He knew what she felt, it was a deep sad loneliness.  
  
"She misses her family here. We need to get back to Cephiro…this place has too many memories. All of hem will hurt her. Please maser mage Clef, hurry up." Ferio said. He got up and walked up next to Fuu.  
  
"I know you miss them…but they're only really gone if you let them go." Ferio said putting an arm around her shoulder, smiling, a thought of his sister flashed through his mind. Fuu looked up at him, a confused look on her face. He led her inside.  
  
"I know that they'll find a way home for us soon." Ferio whispered to her. She smiled.  
  
In Cephiro…  
  
"Clef…they need to come back." Umi said, "Ferio and Fuu can't stay in Tokyo much longer." Hikaru nodded.  
  
"The memories of her family are starting to eat away at Fuu," Hikaru said. Caldina looked at her.  
  
"Now Ferio wouldn't let nothin' eat Fuu," Caldina said. Umi rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's only an expression Caldina. It means the means the memories are starting to bother Fuu." Umi said. Caldina smiled.  
  
"Ya learn somethin' new every day," Caldina smiled.  
  
"Excuse me…" a small voice from behind them, said. They turned around and saw Aska of Farhen, accompanied by her advisor, Sang Yung.  
  
"…Is Fuu here?" she asked. Hikaru went over to her and knelt down.  
  
"No Aska. I'm afraid she's not." Hikaru said.  
  
"Where is she?" Aska asked.  
  
"Tokyo." Umi said, "It's where the three of us came from. Ferio's with her." Aska lowered her head.  
  
"Oh…then we should go…" Aska said sadly. Hikaru shook her head.  
  
"No please stay. Fuu will be home soon…we hope." Hikaru said. Aska smiled.  
  
In Tokyo…  
  
"Please save this world…" Fuu said, "…That's what she would tell us. Every time we heard her voice, she would ask us to save Cephiro."  
"And you did…" Ferio smiled.  
  
"But only after…nearly destroying it." Fuu said. They stood once more on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower, both wishing to go back home. Fuu knew everyone was trying…but it only now dawned on her that she wasn't.  
  
"Ferio!" Fuu said, "We aren't trying to find a way back. We are just standing here, letting them try and worrying we will never find a way back. We cannot find a way…if we do not look." Ferio nodded.  
  
"You've got a point Fuu-Chan." Ferio said. Fuu clasped her hands together as she remembered it done by Emeraud. Please…we need to go home…home to Cephiro! Fuu's heart cried. Nothing. Suddenly she heard Hikaru's voice once more.  
  
Fuu…we know…we're trying our best. Hikaru told her.  
  
But we were not. We were waiting for all of you. We cannot find it if we don't look. Ferio and I need to help you. Fuu answered. Hikaru immediately thought of a solution.  
  
Umi and I will pray, we need you to be praying with us. It may just work! Hikaru said. Fuu nodded. The cries of all four rune gods were heard in their hearts, Fuu and Ferio were home. He magic knights were immediately welcoming them home.  
  
"We missed you all so much!" Fuu said happily as she hugged Hikaru and Umi. Ferio nodded.  
  
"Tokyo was not a very happy place…" Ferio added.  
  
"It never was…" Umi said.  
  
"I'm just glad your home." Hikaru smiled.  
  
"And we are glad to be home." Fuu said.  



End file.
